Numerous animal toys and pet chews have been developed to satisfy an animal's, and in particular a dog's or cat's, natural desire to bite, gnaw and otherwise chew upon objects, particularly items which may spur their natural instincts, such as natural bones. These chews are developed with the aim to avert an animal's attention from chewing other household items, such as furniture, shoes, hats and other household items causing unwanted damage thereto.
Attempts have been made at creating toys that attract pets, such as providing toys in the shape of animal bones, generally having a larger end and smaller shaft to allow the dog to more easily pick them up. Also, in this manner, a dog may hold the bone between their paws in order to chew it, thus providing a means for easy access to maintain interest. Another means to make a toy more attractive to a pet may be to include attractants such as flavorants, olfactory stimulants or audible stimulants.
Another purpose of animal toys has been to provide a surface upon which the animal's teeth may be scraped. Pets, such as dogs and cats, are subject to dental health problems. These problems may be traced to the formation of bacterial plaque that forms on the exterior of teeth. Tartar is the result of the thickening and hardening (mineralization) of the plaque. Dental prophylaxis is promoted in pets, and especially dogs, by the scraping of surfaces against the pet's teeth.
A further purpose of animal toys has been to provide exercise for the animals by encouraging play. Certain pets, due to a sedentary lifestyle, may gain weight or suffer from other health problems. Consequently, play is encouraged in pets to reduce the likelihood of such health issues.
While the above certainly contribute to the art of providing chew toys, there is still a need for improvement. It is an object of the present invention to improve upon the art of chew toys by providing a relatively flexible chew toy that provides noise in conjunction with articulation, and which may promote dental prophylaxis and which may encourage play.